


Spend My Time With You

by roboticscreen



Series: 2019 Sorta-Secret Santa [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, M/M, rodimus is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticscreen/pseuds/roboticscreen
Summary: Rodimus shows Magnus he has more than one speed when it comes to dating.
Relationships: Rodimus/Ultra Magnus
Series: 2019 Sorta-Secret Santa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Spend My Time With You

Rodimus leaned against Ultra Magnus’s desk and glanced from the datapad in his hand to Magnus and back again. “Did you seriously rank my date ideas?”

Magnus gave him a single sharp nod. Seated behind his desk, his optics were at the same level as Rodimus’s and he wasn’t shy about making eye contact. “Yes, in order of advisability.”

“Yeah, what scale were you using?”

He looked momentarily uncomfortable. “Well, it’s not a formal scale, but I based my decisions on past incident reports and a general estimation of the danger involved in each idea.”

"Mags…” He tossed the datapad back onto the desk and turned fully to Magnus. “You can just say you don't like my ideas, you don’t have to go through all this.”

“I know.” The discomfort was slowly starting to bleed away. “I wanted to provide an explanation for my reasoning in case it seemed like I was merely trying to be difficult.”

Rodimus made a noise low in his throat. “Who said you were difficult, I’ll have them brought in.” He moved on before Magnus had a chance to respond. “Anyway, I _ don’t _ think you’re hard and I don’t think we need this either.” He shoved the datapad across the desk; it sailed off the other side to land in Magnus’s lap and he hopped up in its place. “So. Most of my ideas are out, and I want to say again that that’s completely  _ fine. _ But. This does mean we still don’t have a date plan. Which means…” He tapped his fingers against his knee in a brief drum roll. “It’s your turn. Where’s your list?”

“I—I don’t have one.”

“You don’t have a single idea? Really?”

“This isn’t the kind of thing I usually spend my time contemplating, Rodimus. You know that.”

“Yeah, I do. But—seriously, nothing you’d like to do? No plan at all, just going with the flow? That’s new. C’mon.” Rodimus swiveled around on the desk to face him again and crossed his legs under himself. There was a reason he liked Magnus’s office; he could do that and get away with it. “There’s gotta be something you’re interested in doing tonight. We’ve ruled out what you  _ don’t _ wanna do, so what’s left?”

Ultra Magnus hesitated. It seemed like he was gathering his words. “I was hoping to spend some quiet time with you. Away from the crew.”

“M’kay, so Swerve’s is out.”

He nodded in agreement. “I wouldn’t be opposed to doing something constructive during that time either. Perhaps with your office…”

“You—" Rodimus blinked. “You seriously want to spend our date organizing an office and doing paperwork?”

“It would be enjoyable. It would provide a nice change of pace and an opportunity to spend some time together. The fact that you would be able to see your desk again afterwards is just an added positive.”

“I can see my desk,” Rodimus muttered. “Only the top is mostly covered, it’s not like it’s buried.” He paused and looked up at Magnus. “You know what? Yeah, that does sound good. I’m gonna talk to Swerve and see if he’ll let me dig through his Earth movie collection. I’ll find some stuff and we can play it in the background, sound good?”

Magnus gave him a single nod. “It does.”

“So I’ll see you tonight, big mech.” He winked. “I’d say don’t be late, but I know you wouldn’t dream of it.”

=========

Ultra Magnus showed up five minutes early, like he always did, while Rodimus was still scrambling to find a place to stick the little projector and speakers he’d managed to borrow from Swerve. When the door alert sounded he dumped everything back onto his desk and tossed an “It’s open!” over his shoulder.

Magnus stepped in and glanced around. “Did this—"

Rodimus held up a hand to cut him off. “Don’t say anything. Yes, it got worse since yesterday, no, the projector isn’t powered, and—oh my god,  _ yes _ it is sliding off my desk!” He lunged forward and just managed to catch it before it crashed to the floor. He heaved a sigh of relief. “So how’s your date night going?”

“Well, it was less chaotic than yours,” he admitted. “Why don’t I find a place for those? You can… take a moment, it seems like you need it.”

Rodimus dropped himself into his chair and handed off the projector and speakers to Magnus. “In my defense, it’s all organized. I just can’t find anything.”

“That’s not what ‘organized’ means, Rodimus.”

“Hey, try telling that to Brainstorm! That mech understands organized chaos.”

“‘That mech’ can still find things.” Magnus paused. “Perceptor can find things,” he amended. “For both of them.”

Rodimus leaned back and momentarily lifted a foot like he was going to prop it on his desk before he reconsidered and put it back on the floor. “So you’re saying I need a Perceptor.”

Magnus knelt and propped the speakers against the wall. “No, I think you need an organization system that works for you. Brainstorm can get away with it because most of the work he does isn’t directly related to running the ship. He can afford organized chaos.” He swiveled, still kneeling, to glance from Rodimus to his desk and back. “Perhaps we could set the projector in the chair for the time being?”

Rodimus’s optics tracked a similar path. “Yeah, that’s… that’s probably a good idea.” He took the projector back from Ultra Magnus to set it up and selected a movie at random from the drive he’d borrowed from Swerve. The bartender had assured him that none of them were raunchy, but other than that, he’d made no promises about their quality. That was good enough for Rodimus; he just wanted background noise.

As the movie started up quietly, he turned to Ultra Magnus. “Do you want to make, like, a game plan or something here, ‘cause, uh…” He glanced to his desk, sheepish now that he was about to actually confront the mess that sat there. “Okay, maybe I’ll admit there’s some mess. Maybe.”

Magnus folded his arms. “Start at one end and stop at the other.”

Rodimus gave him a lopsided grin. “There’s five movies on that drive. I don’t think it’ll take ten hours, do you?”

“Are movies usually that long?”

The grin straightened itself out and spread. “Mags, the things you don’t know amaze me.” He grew serious again as he drew closer to Magnus, but the smile stayed in place. “Really, thanks for this.” He rested his hands on Magnus’s hips and drew him in. “I’m glad you had this idea.”

Ultra Magnus placed a hand on Rodimus’s back to keep him there as the projected movie flicked over their frames. “So am I.”


End file.
